eastern_european_school_of_magicfandomcom-20200214-history
Alassëa Frejasdóttir
Name Etymology Alassëa means Frejasdóttir means daughter of Freja. History Freja and Czar, Alassëa's parents, had always been huge rivals when they attended the Slavic School of Magic. Nobody, not even the most insightful clairvoyant or Seer, would have dared predict their relationship together aloud. Anyone who had summoned up enough courage to try would have had it thrown back at them, scoffed at and left to the dust as a failure. But nobody did, as the two had hated each other right from the start with a burning passion. It was known by most that the two had started off on the wrong foot in childhood after Czar bullied one of Freja's best friends, and had never quite been able to reconcile. But what wasn't generally known was that both people wanted to but were too proud and confrontational to make the first move, and each waited for the other to do so, but neither did. Alassëa's mother was a wandmaker by trade, so when Czar, now working as an Icelandic Auror, lost his wand in a fight, this was the only place he could plausibly go for a replacement. Both in their twenties, they still thought the other would see the light, so to speak. But Czar decided to swallow his pride and tell her when he went in. When he entered the shop he almost gave up, but eventually testified how he truly felt to her. Soon they were going out with each other regularly as friends, but slowly it grew to be more than that. Feeling indebted to speak first this time, Freja voiced her love to Czar. Like couples of their day, they started it off slowly, although slower than average. However, such an unexpected romance could not be kept hidden, so of course there was a lot of talk about Reykjavik' s resident lovebirds. When Freja was 25, she found out from a Muggle doctor that she was pregnant with a young child - a little baby girl. Czar hadn't wanted a baby, but it had happened. Freja said he didn't put her on the pill, and he was enraged. From now on the road was a sheer downhill line. Czar left months before his child was due, growling that he wanted nothing to do with the girl, or Freja, ever again. From that moment on Freja resolved she would give her a matronymic surname, leaving no scars on her baby child. Her mother helped her find a nice name, and after a while they settled on Alassëa, one of her mother's all time favourites. Alassëa was born premature, by about three weeks. She was 6 pounds and three ounces at birth, and she was beautiful in the eyes of her mother. She was always going to be cherished, to make up for her being fatherless, to try and divert awkward questions. The young girl was served to her every beck and call, although was polite and curt to her family. When away from them she was the world's biggest brat, but nobody dared tell. It turned out her father was like a multi millionaire, when he died he left the entirety of his fortune to Alassëa. Appearance Alassëa is blonde, and as shallow as the stereotype goes. She is of average height and is unusually pale. She has blue-green eyes although she identifies them as green believing it to be the prettier colour. You'll rarely see her not in high heels, because like many she hates the dress code at EESM. Personality Alassëa is your archetypal blonde. She doesn't care that much about logic or intelligence, and can seem a lot more flirty than she intends to. She holds a deep dislike for Aces leader Emelia Dalca, not only because she has long feuding history with her, but strengthened now because she has a crush on Cristi Kogălniceanu, who is now Emelia's boyfriend. She can be very loud and angry, she thinks she gets this from her father. Relationships Family WIP Friends and Acquaintances Trivia * Her model is Amber Heard Category:LillyDaNinja Category:Female Category:Fifth Years Category:Blonde Hair Category:Green Eyes Category:Pure-Blood Category:Nikelkaj Students Category:Characters Category:Witch Category:Nikelkaj Category:Name Begins With "A" Category:Straight Category:Single Category:The Millionaires Category:Dead Category:Icelandic